It Ain't Sexy, It's Just Idaho
by SciFiRN
Summary: Fluff inspired from Swimming with Sharks, 6/29/13, so if you haven't seen that there may be some smallish spoilers. Nothing huge since this is mostly Danico wish fulfillment. No warnings other than the smallish spoiler which is really in the title and doesn't affect the episode at all. So, read if you want and really, you won't be spoiled I promise. One Shot/Complete


**It Ain't Sexy, It's Just Idaho**

Idaho. She still had no idea what she was doing in a hotel suite in Idaho Falls. She could check the state off her list of the ones she'd visited. Not that she was seeing much of it. The airport and the convention hall were pretty much it. Hell, Conner had said he had to give a speech and then he was telling Paloma to be sure there was room on the jet. Next thing she knew she was on that jet four hours later.

Somehow Paloma had come up with a bag of appropriate clothing for her and packed them while she'd been socializing at NV3, even down to bras and panties. How the assistant knew her size, she had no clue, but knowing Connor and Nico, it was in the security files on her. The amenity basket in the room had a robe and slippers so she was set for the night. She sighed and glanced at the clock. Make that morning. The flight had been about six hours and it was seven am. Conner had told her she had until two in the afternoon before she needed to meet him for brunch. There had been a light breakfast when they'd landed. She frowned at the mirror and pulled the robe back up her shoulder as she flipped the bathroom light off with a yawn at the thought that morning was just dawning in New York. She flopped her make up kit onto the dresser and smoothed some lotion into her hands.

She was going to have to thank Paloma for insisting that she keep a small emergency bag of essentials in her office. She had told the woman she'd never need it, but rolled her eyes and made out the list. She hadn't been at V3 two weeks and here she was using everything in the bag. She put the lotion down. Tugged up the hem of the robe and turned down the bed. She fluffed the pillow laid back with a sigh and clicked off the light. There was a knock at her door.

She growled. Why was someone always knocking at her door? She got out of bed and tripped her way to the door in the murky room. She looked out the peep hole and grumbled, "Nico…" She really shouldn't be surprised. Even in Idaho he obviously had to bother her slumber. She slid the night lock open and then the deadbolt. She pulled the door open partway and looked up at his still fully dressed form. "Nico, can't this wait until later?"

Her robe was falling down her shoulder and he could tell she obviously wasn't wearing anything under it. He glanced down the hall one way and then the other before he shook his head. He stepped forward, pushing her door open a bit more and then slipping into her room. "Dr. Santino, I just wanted to check on you." He took the door from her hands. He held his finger to his lips and then pulled something from his pocket and pointed to his mouth

Dani was puzzled for a second. Then she nodded. "I'm fine Nico, thanks for checking. Have a goodnight."

He turned back and nodded. "Goodnight Dr. Santino." He checked the hall again and then pushed the door shut before sliding both locks into place and glancing around the suite before he flipped the small electronic device on. He placed it on the small table by the door. "We're good now."

She gave him a funny look and pulled the robe back up her shoulder before pulling it closed again and crossing her arms. She looked at the…the, whatever it was and then back to him. "More super-secret spy stuff Nico?" She stepped toward him and poked his chest. "Soooo couldn't _this_," she waved her hand around, "this, whatever it is you're doing now, or have to talk to me about,wait until later then? I'd like to sleep."

He shook his head and tried not to smile at her drowning in the large robe. "Didn't they have a smaller robe?"

She squinted at him. "I didn't check I just pulled one out and put it on and what difference does it make Careles?" She planted her hands on her hips only to realize that the robe gaped across her chest and Nico's eyes dipped into the deep V immediately. "Hey, watch your eyes."

He stepped forward and shook his head. "I don't want to watch anymore Danielle." He took another step and watched her eyes widen…saw her swallow. "I'm sick and tired of watching everyone else get to touch you but me." He reached out and tugged the lapel of the robe open. "Which is why I'm here." He found the belt and pulled, the robe parted and he heard Dani gasp. "If you don't tell me to stop Danielle, I'm not going to." One hand moved to her neck and cradled her head. "I'll beg if I have to. I've wanted you since that night on the porch and god help me, I haven't had a woman since."

Dani gasped. She found that hard to believe. Nico's hands were on her skin. In places she'd dreamed of having them. In places she wanted and needed them. "Nico…" She pulled back and searched his face. He never lied. He wasn't lying now.

He buried his hand in her hair. "Why did I kiss you? I said it was because I wanted to." He kissed her chin and feathered a path to her cheek as his other hand pushed the robe down her shoulders. God she was naked and he had never been so thankful for anything in his life. "That was the truth, but since then I've had a hell of a time thinking of little else." He smirked, brushed her lips lightly, ever so lightly with his and felt her shiver in his arms as her hands snaked up his shoulders. He pulled back. "God Danielle, I want you and right now if you ask me the same question the answer would be because I need you more than the air I'm breathing."

She whimpered, canted her head and pulled his head toward hers. "Oh god, shut up." Her lips found his in a greedy kiss. Her tongue stroked over his bottom lip and slid inside to tangle with his. She slid her hands up under his coat and shoved it down his shoulders as she kissed him. She wanted his clothes off. She wanted to feel his skin. She moaned when his hands skimmed down her back to her hips.

He pulled her back and looked at her. He stared, panting and pulled his jacket off as he did. He watched her and worked his tie loose. "Is your phone off?"

She shook her head.

"Turn it off. No interruptions." He draped his jacket and tie over the back of the small chair and flipped his own phone to mute before placing on the dresser. He toed off his shoes and sat to pull off his socks. He stood and found Dani in front of him. She took his hand led him to the bed.

"I had dreams about you." She said with a husky chuckle.

His eyebrow arched and he watched her blush.

"I can't believe I just told you that." She covered her face with her hands.

He pulled her hands from her face, sat and tugged her down over his lap. He pushed her hair over her shoulders. "I had dreams about you too Dr. Danielle. Completely inappropriate dreams about what I wanted to do to you in my office, in your office, in my car…" He kissed down he throat and his tongue moved over her collar bone while one hand cupped her left breast and teased across the nipple with the flat of his thumb. He studied her face and watched the passion stir and flare in her eyes. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

She inhaled and cupped his face. She was confused and her eyebrows pulled together. "You are an enigma…" She gazed at him tenderly as heat curled through her from the stroking at her breast. She leaned in when he moved toward her.

Their lips met and parted slowly at first, but they melded quickly and like dry kindling in the desert, it only took one small spark and then Dani moaned. That was the only encouragement he needed, the fire was fully stoked and Nico rolled her under him, easily shifting her higher on the bed as he did it. His hand moved down her body to find her breasts and tease. He rolled her nipples, pulled at them until they hardened even more just before his mouth followed. He tugged one and then the other into his mouth, sucked and used his teeth to scrape the sensitive peaks as she arched up under him.

Dani's hands sank into his hair and pressed she up into his mouth. That night on the porch and then up her stairs, she'd had glimpses that it would be like this, but god, the reality of it. He seemed to know exactly how to touch her, where to touch her. His fingers were sure and steady…his mouth as hot and needy as hers.

"Dani, hey…you need to sit up."

"Noooo…" She moaned. That didn't make any sense as she snuggled back against the bed. Nico's tongue was moving down her belly. "Shut up and keep doing what you're doing..."

Nico chuckled and shifted her head. "Dani, you need to sit up."

Dani's eyes popped open. Nico was beside her, but they weren't in a bed, they were on a plane. She shoved upright and wiped the line of drool from her face. "Oh my god…oh my god…"

Nico glanced around and pulled a handkerchief from the inner pocket of his jacket. He handed it over. "For your face and no one's paying attention." He smiled softly. "Some dream Dr. Santino?" His eyebrow arched sharply and he watched the blush rush up her chest and neck.

She hissed at him as she wiped her face. "Nico so help me…" She'd never been so embarrassed and she had no idea what she'd been saying or doing. "Oh god…" She pulled herself together and sat up. "I didn't do anything did I?"

He shook his head. "Not until I tried to wake you up." He couldn't help but smile. "Then you informed me that I should shut up and keep doing what I was doing."

She covered her face with her hands. "Oh for fuck sake…"

He leaned in close and added quietly. "What exactly was I doing Doctor?"

NRNRNRNR

Dani stood in the hallway and waited. Traveling with Connor was a bit more complicated than she'd realized. All the rooms needed a security clearance. Nico Careles was doing the sweeps one by one. He'd started with Connor's and was working in alphabetical order. Being as Santino was at the end of the alphabet, she was now the only one in the hallway waiting.

Nico bid the previous V3 employee goodbye and walked Dani to her room with a smile.

"Sorry you had to wait Dani."

She shrugged. "Well, you could have let me in my room and just followed when you were done with everyone else." She was still embarrassed about the incident on the plane.

He shook his head. "McClane has protocol." He held up her keycard and swiped it and then opened the door and stepped inside. "This doesn't take long as you noticed, just wait here." He let her stand with the door open and then went inside to check the room quickly. The rooms were small suites and he did his work efficiently. He was done quickly. As he checked the phone he called to her. "You're good."

Dani sighed and slid into the room. She let the small overnight bag she'd been given fall to the bed and stood there waiting on Nico to finish. "Ah, thanks. Guess I'll try and get some sleep then since we need to be back up and ready by two." She slid her shoes off with a sigh, not really caring that he was still there, since her feet were starting to ache.

He nodded, replaced the phone and moved toward the foot of the bed. "That would be a good idea." He stopped in front of her and glanced down at her.

She inhaled sharply, just suddenly all too aware of the male in front of her. She looked up at him, her neck falling back on her shoulders to see his face. "Was there a problem?" Her voice caught a bit and she cleared her throat.

He shook his head, smiled and leaned closer. One hand slid to her hip. "None at all Doctor, other than I'd like to know something."

"What?" She didn't like the look on his face and she really was getting flustered by the dark heat in his eyes and the low rumble in his voice, and the heat from his hand. "God I hate when you do that…" She licked her lips and pressed a hand to his chest.

He'd ask her what she meant by that in a minute, but first he pulled her closer. "When I woke you on the plane…you were dreaming…" His hips cradled hers and she gasped. "I could have sworn I heard you say my name." His lips brushed hers, just a whisper of a kiss. "What were we doing in that dream?"

She cursed and her hand slid up his shoulder. "This." She pulled his head down for a kiss. She caught his upper lip with hers and savored it. He tasted of coffee. He must have had some when they landed. She pulled back. She blinked and took a wavering breath. "Oh god, that…and more and if I wake up again I'm killing you."

He tightened his hold on her hips and slid a hand up her side. He watched her eyes, felt her shiver and smiled. Hell, if this was his dream Nico wasn't planning on waking up either. He slid his tongue along Dani's lips until she deepened the kiss and then he moaned. He backed her toward the door and locked it once he had her there. He pulled back and smiled down at her dangerously, "This is not a dream Dani and this time I'm not letting you go."


End file.
